The King's Collection
by THE HEE-HO KING
Summary: Hee... Since I'm done writing Ho Here's all my completed stories in one location enjoy reading. Hee-ho!
1. Chapter 1

**HOWDY-HO FROM THE HEE-HO KING THIS WILL BE MY 1****ST**** ATTEMPT AT A DARK NARUTO STORY SO HERE IT GOES**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO THOUGH I WISH I OWNED HINATA**

"**Hey kit, wake your sorry ass up."**

"Alright already I'm up what you want fur ball?"

"**To make a deal of sorts with you, what would you do if you had all the power you would ever need to get revenge on those pathetic mortals that have shunned you all your life?"**

"You should know what I would do you are in my head after all. So what kind of deal are we talking about and what's in it for you?"

"**You're quick kit that's why I have grown to respect you. Now for the deal I will change your body so that you can harness my power better and I will also alter your mind so you are able to access my wealth of knowledge. On top of that you will be able to have anything you wanted, or anyone, like that pale eyed vixen that has been eyeing you and I happen to know that you fancy her as well. As for what's in it for me lets just say that there are some needs that need to be fulfilled that you will take care of after the changes. In a sense you will be a hanyou, a kitsune hanyou, and can make your mate one as well."**

"I don't know let me talk to Hinata-chan about it next time I see her until then I will consider this deal and go about my daily life until then I bid you ado."

Naruto bows to the demon and wakes up to hear a knocking on his door. He gets up and answers the door to find the bain of his existence the pink haired banshee Sakura.

"What do you want Sakura, and it better be important."

"Tsunade-sama has assigned you a mission and she has sent me to fetch you."

"Joy, and what does baa-chan want me to do this time, no matter I could use a mission"

With that said he goes to his closet picks out a black pair of pants with chains on them, a tight black t-shirt, black shoes and socks takes a shower and grabs a black trench coat with flames on the bottom and the kanji for Kitsune on the back. He then ties his long black forehead protector around his head grabs his ninja gear and heads out the door towards the hokage's office.

When he gets there he knocks on the door and given the signal to come in once there he notices Hinata sitting in a chair in her normal attire and sneaks up on her and puts his hands over her eyes an says "Guess who Hinata-chan?"

She starts blushing really red but managed to squeak out "N-N-Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Bingo, now baa-chan what prize do we have for the lovely lady, and please don't say a new car."

'Naruto-kunjust complimented me and touched meI must be dreaming' thought Hinata with a far off look on her face.

"Sorry Naruto but there will be no prizes today just missions and one for the both of you. It is an A-ranked assassanation mission you are to take outa man named Balthazar. We don't have much info on this guy but he is said to look like a demon as well as claim to be one."

"**Hmph** **foolish humans always trying to make a name for themselves by claiming to be a demon well kit, if he wants to play demon we shall show him what one truly is hahahaha."**

"N-n-n-naruto-kun are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh Hinata-chan yeah, I'm fine. So, baa-chan when do we leave?"

"2 hours from now, you are to leave through the front gate and head south by southwest to the land of tea where he was last seen. It is a 2 week mission so there is no need to rush good luck and be safe dismissed."

As they exit the building Hinata starts to head back to the hyuuga manor when she is stopped by Naruto grabbing her arm. Before she could respond she is pulled into a fiery kiss by the young blonde. At first she didn't know how to respond but then fell into the kiss and enjoyed it. It lasted several minutes and when they separated both were gasping for air until Naruto broke the silence.

"That's what you get for being so damn beautiful Hina-chan."

At first she just stood there then she processed everything.

'Naruto-kun kissed me. He called me beautiful. He called me Hina-chan. Now's my chance to tell him how I really feel about him don't faint.'

"Naruto-kun I love you I look up to you I even gain my strength from you I dream about you every night."

"I knew most all of that, except the dream part, and I love you too for the determination and kindness you show to everyone especially me. Hina-chan will you be my girlfriend?"

"YESSSSSS! Of course Naruto-kun I would love to be your girl friend."

"Excellent then I will see you at the front gate in an hour and thirty minutes and don't bother with bringing a tent we will just share mine ok."

"Ok Naruto-kun I'll see you then bye."

The shared a short but sweet kiss and went there separate ways. Naruto was feeling good now he was one step closer to his ultimate goal to destroy all those who harmed him or got in his way or have wronged him or his Hina-chan life was good.

"**Nice job with your vixen kit she's a keeper put I am kind of curious about those dreams of hers if you catch my meaning."**

"Me and you both fur ball, but we shall learn soon enough."

**OK PEOPLE I'M TRYING MY HAND AT A DARK STORY NOT TO SAY THEY'ER GOING TO BE EVIL BUT LETS JUST SAY THEY'VE HAD ENOUGH SHIT PLZ R&R AND YES THERE WILL BE A LEMON OR TWO IT JUST WOULDN'T BE ME IF THERE WASN'T TILL NEXT TIME JA NE**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOWDY-HO FROM THE HEE-HO KING, GOME FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER BUT MY COMPUTER HAD SOME SORT OF CONDOM VIRUS TROJAN SOMETHING BUT NOT TO WORRY I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID BOW CHICKA BOW WOW**

As Hinata was walking home she got to thinking of all that just happened.

'_Naruto-kun just asked me to be his girlfriend and kissed me on top of that we have a mission alone together my day couldn't possibly get any better'_

Soon she reached the gates of the Hyuuga manor she went strait to her room to pack the required equipment and just as she was leaving she was called into Hiashi's office once there she was instructed to take a seat.

"You wish to see me father?"

"Yes you are no longer head of this clan you are to be placed in the branch family and receive the caged bird seal upon arrival from your mission and are to be married off to help political relations with other countries."

At the mention of being married off Hinata's world came crashing down around her. She finally got the man of her dreams to be her boyfriend and was now to be married off to some guy she has never met. All she could do was cry and run off towards the gate where she would meet Naruto for the mission. Then it hit her she had an idea maby Naruto could help her. Once at the gate she dried her tears and found Naruto meditating, no doubt going over the mission with the fox (His secret has been out for awhile now, but only Hinata knows that they communicate with each other).

"Hey Naruto-kun are you ready for the mission?"

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's wrong? When you left you were on cloud nine now you seem depressed."

"I'll tell you at camp tonight until then let's go and talk about what you and the fur ball were talking about."

"Nothing much just going over the mission with him and seeing if he knew of any demons named Balthazar."

Later that night they found a clearing in the woods and Naruto went to get fire wood while Hinata was setting up the tent. While in the woods Naruto and Kyuubi were having a conversation.

'_Hey fur ball what do you think is so big that would put Hinata down like that?'_

"**I don't know kit but from what I gather from her emotional state is that it's something big. By the way are you still interested in those dreams she has about you?"**

'_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't why do you ask all of a sudden?'_

"**Because kit since you two will be sleeping in the same tent you will be close enough to dream walk."**

'_Dream walk? What the hell is that and, how do I do it?_

"**Simple kit, all you have to do is stay up and wait for your vixen to fall asleep and then come to me once she is and I'll take it from there"**

'_It wont hurt her will it? Because if it does you can forget it right now.'_

"**Of course not kit why would I hurt your mate?"**

'_Ok I will talk to you later tonight then we can really see what she thinks of me.'_

With that said they closed the mental link as he walked back to camp he found everything ready to cook and the tent was set up but instead of finding Hinata he found a note that she was going to take bath in the near by lake. This gave Naruto an Idea to test his stealth so he created a shadow clone to go and sneak off and find Hinata while she's bathing and not get caught and to disperse itself if it sensed danger of being caught.

As Naruto got to work on fixing dinner his clone was just reaching where Hinata was bathing and got an eyeful there in the water was Hinata totally nude running the washcloth along her beautiful breasts down her flat toned stomach and to her nether regions which in this case it stayed there a little longer than nesecary. When this happened the clone got a boner nose bleed and dispersed itself. As Naruto got the memories from the clone he also got a nose bleed and felt his pants get tight so he went back into the woods and about 5 minutes later you could hear a roar of a mighty beast.

When he got back to camp he found Hinata smirking at him and asked if he liked the show. Right then and there he knew he got caught and tried to apologize but she stopped him when she told him about the "_other_" uses of the Byakugan. After a moment of laughter Naruto got serious and asked her why she was so down earlier. Hinata told him what her father had said before she left which served to piss him off but assured her things were going to be alright. After they ate they decided to sleep for the night.

**AGAIN GOMEN FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I WILL HAVE CHAPTER 3 UP TONIGHT ALSO TO MAKE UP FOR IT TILL THEN JA NE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOWDY-HO FROM THE HEE-HO KING HERE IS THE PROMISED EXTRA CHAPTER FOR BEING LATE AS PROMISED HOPE YOU LIKE**

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED NARUTO BUT ALAS I DON'T**

That night after spilling her heart out to Naruto, Hinata had no trouble falling asleep in his arms after he made sure she was asleep he went to talk to the fox.

'_Hey Kyuubi I want to talk to you about the deal you made earlier I except and I believe she would also so go ahead and start the process while I'm in her dream.'_

"**Excelent kit and whilst in there you can change her as well you can even talk to her while in there to make sure she wants to now go."**

_Naruto found himself in his apartment but the shower was running which was odd so he went to check and see who was in there and as soon as he opened the door the dream took over and he heard Hinata's voice._

"_About time Naruto-kun now get in here and let's have some fun"_

_As soon as he was in the shower he brought his hands up to her breasts and started to massage them while kissing her neck and got a satisfied moan out of her._

"_Naruto-kun pinch my nipples and start using your teeth"_

_He obliged and got a light gasp out of her along with more moans all the while getting harder. This did not go unnoticed by Hinata who started to grind her nice firm ass into his manhood driving him crazy. All of a sudden she commanded him to stop and he did. What she did next shocked him she grabbed his cock and knelt down in front of him._

"_Don't worry Naruto-kun I'm going to make you feel good."_

_It was at this time that he regained control thanx to the Kyuubi merging and he stopped her and told her it was all a dream but was a nice surprise. At this she began to blush wildly at the fact that her Naruto-kun has seen some of the things she wants to do to him. After she calmed down he told her about his plan to take over the leaf village and to slaughter all of those who have been mean to him or her and the merging with Kyuubi to become a hanyou and how he could make his mate one. He then asked her if she wanted to join him and naturally she accepted and asked how. At this he was stumped and told her he would have to talk to Kyuubi about it. After that she asked if he could stay and finish the dream with her but he told her what she does in here affects her body outside and vise versa. He also told her that once they both finish this mission he would help her with it in reality if she wanted and this sent a chill down her spine and a blush on her face but she nodded and he gave her a kiss and a quick orgasam by eating her out and faded away._

The next morning Naruto was the first up and noticed he was sore all over and that he had fox ears and a tail both blonde with red tips. Also his hair had red streaks in it and he was built something he thought would get Hinata going so he went without a shirt for the morning and proceeded to cook breakfast.

Hinata woke up with her pants and panties around her ankles and her shirt was lifted exposing her luscious breasts at this she had only one thought.

'_He wasn't kidding about what we do in our dreams happens outside as well. My god he can work that tongue of his. I just wonder what his cock will feel like inside me.'_

At that thought she shivered and blushed as she got dressed and thought about last night she finally calmed down enough to walk out side just to see Naruto without a shirt and notice he was ripped this sent all kinds of dirty thoughts into her mind and had a huge blush and a nose bleed which didn't go unnoticed by him as he gave off a slight chukle and went to whisper in her ear.

"Thinking dirty thoughts are we, my Hina-chan?'

She was barely in control she wanted to take him then and there but remembered why they were out there in the first place and what he said last night. She nodded subconsciously while trying to calm herself. Naruto just laughed while heading back to the fire to finish making breakfast. Once they finished breakfast they packed up there stuff and headed towards their destination. On the way Naruto had another chat with his tenant.

'_Damn fox what did you do I like and so does Hinata I was afraid I was gonna get raped earlier.'_

"**Welcome to the life of a hanyou kit I just adjusted your body so that you would be able to handle all the more chakra and Kitsune blood in you plus you also have better chakra control than you used to so call it an upgrade plus that smell that is coming off your mate is one of longing to be with you basically you make her horny kit."**

'_Ok so how do I turn her into a hanyou?'_

"**That is the simple part all you have to do is bite her and channel chakra through your teeth and turn her the process for you sould last about 10 seconds but after wards she will fall into a deep sleep and your chakra will work on her to adapt her and make her stronger as well."**

'_Ok any side effects to this process?'_

"**It will alter both of your mental states to act on primal urges such as mating and blood lust but you will still be in control"**

'_Perfect, the village won't know what hit them and neither will our target for the mission'_

**WELL HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 3 I AM ALSO WANTING IDEAS FOR THE CHANGE IN HINATAS APPERANCE BOTH PYSICAL ( HAIR, EYES, ETC.) AND NEW CLOTHING SINCE SHE WILL HAVE A BRAND NEW ATIITUDE AND BE A LOT MORE CONFIDENT AND COMFORTABLE ABOUT HERSELF NARUTO STAYS IN THE SAME CLOTHES AS BEFORE SICE HE LONG AGO STOPPED GIVING A FUCK ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE THOUGHT ABOUT HIM EXCEPT HINATA OF COURSEPLUS SHOULD THERE BE A HYUUGA MASSACRE OR JUST KILL HIASHI AND PUT THE SEAL ON EVRYONE ELSE PLUS WHO SHOULD DIE FIRST I EXPECT A LOT OF REVIEWS SO THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WHEN I HAVE ENOUGH INFO TILL THEN JA NE**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOWDY-HO FROM THE HEE-HO KING TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE IDEAS YOU REALLY HELPED I AM LITERALLY SURROUNDED BY YALL'S IDEAS ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO SEND OUT A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO PALADEUS AND TYLER SPIKES THANX FOR ALL THE HELP AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO PERIOD**

Once they reached the Land of Tea it was starting to get dark so they decided to get a hotel room. Once in the room Naruto decided to take a shower and get ready for bed, but Hinata had other plans she was still turned on from earlier and wanted him so bad she could hardly stand it. She was having a fight with her inner pervert and loosing badly.

'_C'mon Hinata get in there and show him what you're made of.'_

'_No I will not I will respect his privacy.'_

'_Oh, really did he respect yours when he walked into your dream last night?'_

'_You have a point but I can't just walk in naked and start sucking his cock what would he think of me?'_

'_He would just let you do it I mean hell he already brought you to orgasm when he was in your dream. I know you liked it that boy has great sexual potential.'_

'_I'll make a compromise I'll just use my Byakugan to see what he's doing and masturbate to shut you up.'_

She then took off her pants and panties along with he shirt coat and bra and activated her Byakugan what she found made her all the more hot she saw him masturbating in the shower and damn if it wasn't huge. This was the first time she actually had the guts to look down there. She was so hypnotized by the water running down his chiseled body and the size of his member she didn't even realize she was masturbating herself until she reached her climax and screamed his name.

Upon hearing Hinata scream Naruto grabbed a kunai and bust out the bathroom door to see if she was alright only to find her staring at him with a gazed over look of lust in her eyes. He then took a moment to register what was going on, Hinata was on the bed completely nude with her fingers still covered in her honey in her mouth and noticed the veins around her eyes were puffed out and there was a stain on the bed where Hinata lay.

"**Damn kit, she must have been spying on you wile you were taking care of business."**

'_No shit Sherlock but damn if just her masturbating while spying on me made her cum that hard, just think what would happen when I actually do fuck her.'_

"**Well kit, unless you want to find out now I suggest that you get back to the outside world because here she comes"**

When he was flung back to reality he realized that Hinata was already on her knees in front of him with one hand upon his member. She then began to lick him from balls to tip which elicited a moan from him she then took him in her warm moist mouth and started swirling her tongue around the head while he put his hand on her head and made her deep throat him which she didn't have a problem with. Just as he was about to warn her it was too late he released into her mouth with the force of a fire hose she swallowed the first wave but let the second wave hit her in the face. She smiled brightly as she began to lick up what she could reach.

Naruto knew if he let her continue it would get out of hand so he did the only thing he knew to do to get her to stop and put her out for the night. He bit her neck and channeled chakra through his teeth after about 10 seconds of her moaning for more she passed out. He then cleaned her up stripped the bed of the soiled linens and put on a pair of boxers and put her in the bed where he laid down and went to sleep but in the back of his mind he could hear the fox laughing his ass off.

He awoke the next morning and found that Hinata was missing but found a note.

"_Good morning Naruto-kun,_

_I had fun last night too bad you had to stop me. Anyway, I decided we needed some new clothes to go with our new bodies so I took the liberty of going shopping for some new clothes. Don't worry I took your measurements while you were asleep hehe you're such a big boy I can't wait till we finally get to mate. I will be back later take care._

_Love, Hinata."_

"**Hahahaha, you did it this time kit."**

'_What are you talking about fur ball? What did I do?'_

"**Kit, kit, kit what you don't realize is that last night you made your vixen a hanyou."**

'_I know I did so what's your point fluffy?'_

"**If you thought she was horny before you aint seen nothing yet as soon as you catch her sent and she catches yours one of you is going to fuck the others brains out it's called heat."**

'_Oh shit.'_

With that he closed the mental link and went in search of Balthazar to see if he could get any leads on his whereabouts.

**Well there's another chapter in the bag poor Naruto just can't catch a break oh well I'm still taking ideas for what they are going to wear I also have a little surprise for Hiashi when they get back to Konoha I also need a name for an improved caged bird seal it looks the same except instead of lines it has thick chains thanx again ja new**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOWDY-HO FROM THE HEE-HO KINGTAHNK YOU ALL FOR THE IDEAS SOME I USED OTHERS I DIDN'T SORRY IF I DID NOT USE YOUR IDEA IT'S NOTHIN PERSONAL BUT I USED PARTS OF SOME WITH OTHERS TO MAKE THE LOOKS **

**I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO THOSE OF WHOSE IDEAS I DID USE: .LOVER, DRAGON MAN 180, S-WANDERER 999, TYLER SPIKES, AND PAULRAP RAPTER THANX FOR THE IDEAS YALL REALLY HELPED**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID I'D BE RICH I ALSO DON'T OWN CHARMED I JUST BORROWED A CHARECTER**

Naruto was going around town asking everyone if they had seen a suspicious looking person around. They described a man in about his mid to late 20's wearing a black shirt and pants with black and red tattoos on his entire face and hands with claws and sharp teeth (Balthazar is from Charmed a.k.a. Cole).

After gathering info on the target Naruto decided to head back to the hotel to see if Hinata was back from shopping. When he got back what, or who, he found astonished him to no end there sat Hinata. Her dark blue hair had silver highlights with two pointy fox ears the same dark blue with silver tips (same color scheme with tail) wearing black fingerless gloves that came up to her mid forearm, blood red leather short shorts, a black halter top, black shinobi sandals, and a blood red trench coat. Her eyes also changed color from pale lavender to now blood red pupiless eyes. Also, while using byakugan the veins no longer bulged her eyes just glowed bright red striking fear into any one she came across.

When he entered the room he first thought he had the wrong room, but that thought was dismissed when she jumped up towards him and locked him in a passionate kiss. After they broke away hey told her all he new on the target while she told him that she ran into the guy while shopping. Then she brought out a bag of clothes a new blood red trench coat like hers and a pair of black combat boots and told him to take a shower and they would go out for dinner and then go and look for the target. He agreed as long as she wouldn't peek on him while in the shower. At first she was reluctant but then he told her after they were done with Balthazar they could have sex if she behaved herself at this her eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas and nodded vigorously while pushing him in the bathroom.

While in the shower he had a conversation with the fox.

'_Hey, fur ball.'_

"**What now kit?"**

'_Thank you.'_

"**For what?"**

'_For the opportunity to get everything in life that I ever wanted the love of a beautiful woman, strength beyond that of a kage, and ultimately to take the respect I deserve along with my revenge on the villagers and others who stood in my path'_

"**Well it seems that with all the adjustments made to your body you have grown as well. Besides I have** **been developing a new seal based on that pathetic caged bird seal the Hyuugas use. It responds to negative thoughts or emotions the person might have about or against you. It basically makes them your slave if they try to disobey the offenders mind is instantly fried no hand seals needed, it is called the clipped wing bird seal." (this is a seal of my own design it looks similar to the caged bird seal but instead of lines it has thick chains if you want to use it in your story go ahead just give me a shout out and one to Paulrap Raptor for the name of it)**

'_That's great now we can build a great shinobi nation with loyal followers who are also strong.'_

With that last statement he closed the mental link stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Once he stepped out of the bathroom he wore a black tight t-shirt, blood red leather pants, black fingerless gloves that stopped at the end of the wrist, and black

Combat boots. This made Hinata drool along with his blood red black slit pupil eyes, long blonde hair with blood red highlights along with his two pointy fox ears blonde with blood red tips (again same color scheme with tail).

He smirked as he saw the look on her face knowing she was trying her hardest from fucking him on the spot. As they left the hotel to go to dinner they got plenty of stares but none of the kind they were used to they got looks of respect and lust which made them smile. When they got to the restaurant to eat dinner they were seated immediately and were treated to the finest meal they have ever had on the house.

Afterwards Hinata used her newly honed sense of smell along with her byakugan to locate Balthazar. They finally found him in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. He was defiantly not a shinobi by the looks of things no guards or traps like he wasn't expecting anyone to stop him. Naruto just slipped behind him and decapitated him with a fuuton jutsu and burned the body turning the head over to the authorities.

After they were done Hinata practically dragged Naruto back to the hotel where they went strait to their room.

"Ok Naruto-kun I was good all day now to fulfill your end of the bargain."

He didn't mind after that kill he was really horny and just trying not to jump her in public, not that she would've minded. First he takes off her coat and unties the top string of her halter where her breasts are exposed. He then begins to fondle squeeze and massage her breasts while pinching her nipples and kissing and sucking and biting her neck gaining load moans of pleasure out of her.

"Oh Naruto you evil bastard you fucking tease ohhhmmm all you're doing is making me hornier ahhhhhh oooooooooh."

At this he stopped playing with her breasts and unbuttoned her pants and took them to the ground where he stayed licking and blowing on her shaved pelvic area while squeezing her nice toned perfect shaped ass eliciting more tortuous moans out of his mate.

"Ohhhhhhhh Kami please stop torturing me and lick my pussy mmmmh oh Naruto I can't stand much more.

"Ok since you asked nicely I'll stop torturing you."

With that he grabbed her and picked her up by her ass and tossed her on the bed on her back. He then decided to put on a show for her as he took off his coat and t-shirt exposing his tight muscles and after it was off he caught her masturbating again.

"Now, now Hina we can't be having this. If you want to use your hands that badly I'll just have to give them a new target."

So he got onto the bed and grabbed her hands and put them to his pants button and she made short work of his pants and boxers to know they were both totally nude. He then flipped them into a 69 position and she started on sucking him off while he began to eat her out. He was moaning into her pussy while she was swirling her tongue on his dick when she came she screamed his name only to take him further into her own throat to cause him to explode into her mouth.

Both having cum sat back for a minute to catch there breath, Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Ready for the main event Hina-chan?"

"I've been ready for the past 6 years Naru-kun. I want you to fuck me till my ears bleed!"

Not needing any further provocation he climbed on top of her and trust his cock in her pussy. She screamed in pain and delight as he broke through her barrier getting ff on the pain. Hearing this he pulled out and brought her to her hands and knees to hit it from behind while slapping her ass with each thrust.

"You like that don't you, you filthy little whore"

"Ohh yess talk dirty to me spank me and pull my hair you evil son of a bitch."

"Oh yeah who's my dirty girl you like it rough don't you."

"Ohhhhh Kami yessss fuck me my foxy lover I've been a bad girl and need to be punished."

"Ungh, well my bad little girl we are far from done with your punishment."

"Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss Na-Na- NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

"Ohh yesss HINAAA!"

After they both climax for the second time she falls forward on her stomach hands out to the side panting while he falls back on his hands and ass. After about 2 minutes he looks at her with her ass in the air and gets hard again and surprises her by rubbing his erection against her ass she looks back to ask what he's doing when he sticks his cock in her ass.

"Ohhhhhh Goooood it hurts soooooo good keep it up faster harder deeper ohhhhhh yesssss"

"Damn Hina your ass is so tight all I have to say is don't expect to sleep tonight or walk strait tomorrow"

All through the night the front desk clerk kept getting complaints of loud animal sounds coming from one of the rooms but did nothing to stop them because he was paid extra not to interfere.

**There you go people the longest chapter I have ever written thank you all for your help this chapter I hope you liked and if anyone bitches about this thing being to short I will personally sick Kyuubi after you this isn't the end though next chapter will have plenty of action in it last time to plead for me to spare some one next time the killing begins till then ja ne **


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy-ho from the Hee-Ho King that's right boys and girls everyone's favorite pain in the ass is back and do I have a story for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did he wouldn't be so dense to Hinata's feelings**

Naruto Uzumaki the blonde haired, blue eyed, loud mouth boy, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune has just got done haulin the ungrateful Ucihia traitor back through the gates of Konoha. While he sustained a hole through his chest and gut from that bastards fuckin chidori thanx to the demon he holds captive he's still standin if barely. As he walks through the gates he is greeted by the pink haired banshee known as Sakura, one of the traitors die hard fan girls, as she sees Sasuke being dragged unceremoniously through the gates she proceeds to give Naruto a piece of her mind. She might have succeeded also if not for the blood red slitted eyes staring her down as to just dare her to start something. Instead she pisses her pants and runs home cryin like the bitch she is. Once past his first obstacle of the night, next are the villagers, these assholes having enough balls to cuss him and throw shit at him. Hell if he were the demon half of them think he is he would have disemboweled and decapitated the whole lot of them by now. With one loud blood letting roar they too piss their pants and hide just like the pink haired skank earlier. Once at the Hokage tower Tsunade sees him pass out and with his last conscious thought he thinks, "_I swear if it wasn't for hina-chan I would gladly show them a demon by rippin this damn seal off right now."_

Half way across Konoha in the Hyuuga manner Hinata Hyuuga a young blue haired, lavender eyed, quiet girl, the container of the 2 tailed cat Niibi sneezed and thought that her Naru-kun was thinking about her this in turn made her very wet and horny. She sighed, knowing this happens every time just as the thought of the blonde enters her head by now she was used to it and knew exactly what to do she flashed through a few hand signs and put up a sound and sight barrier. Afterwards started to take off her soiled pants and panties along with her jacket, shirt, and bra leaving her totally exposed and began to rub her wet folds while pinching her nipples and her clit at the same time soon she slips a finger into her soppin wet pussy and starts going in and out faster and faster while slipping more fingers in all the while imagining what it would feel like if it were his cock in her virgin pussy she soon climaxes with a yell of NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This was heard by everyone outside because she forgot her window was open. Haiashi at the time of the scream was outside training Neji when they both stopped and looked towards the source and just smirked and continued training.

It was no secret that the young Hyuuga Heiress was hot for the boy and masturbated to him at least once a day. She found out the hard way when her mother walked in on her one day just as she was reaching her climax, totally oblivious to the intrusion in the after glow of her orgasm. Her mother just giggled and asked who this "Naruto" was scaring the young girl half to death and making her turn fully red for being caught in the act. After calming her down and getting some answers she finally told her daughter all the facts about him and told her if she still loved him to go and get him maybe not the best choice of words but got her point across.

**OK EVRYONE THIS IS THE LATEST PRODUCTION OF MY SICK MIND HOPE YOU LIKE IT THIS MIGHT GET A BIT TWISTED LATER ON SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK TILL THEN THIS IS THE HEE-HO KING SAYING, JA NE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdy-ho from the Hee-Ho King that's right boys and girls everyone's favorite pain in the ass is back and do I have a story for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did he wouldn't be so dense to Hinata's feelings**

Naruto Uzumaki the blonde haired, blue eyed, loud mouth boy, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune has just got done haulin the ungrateful Ucihia traitor back through the gates of Konoha. While he sustained a hole through his chest and gut from that bastards fuckin chidori thanx to the demon he holds captive he's still standin if barely. As he walks through the gates he is greeted by the pink haired banshee known as Sakura, one of the traitors die hard fan girls, as she sees Sasuke being dragged unceremoniously through the gates she proceeds to give Naruto a piece of her mind. She might have succeeded also if not for the blood red slitted eyes staring her down as to just dare her to start something. Instead she pisses her pants and runs home cryin like the bitch she is. Once past his first obstacle of the night, next are the villagers, these assholes having enough balls to cuss him and throw shit at him. Hell if he were the demon half of them think he is he would have disemboweled and decapitated the whole lot of them by now. With one loud blood letting roar they too piss their pants and hide just like the pink haired skank earlier. Once at the Hokage tower Tsunade sees him pass out and with his last conscious thought he thinks, "_I swear if it wasn't for hina-chan I would gladly show them a demon by rippin this damn seal off right now."_

Half way across Konoha in the Hyuuga manner Hinata Hyuuga a young blue haired, lavender eyed, quiet girl, the container of the 2 tailed cat Niibi sneezed and thought that her Naru-kun was thinking about her this in turn made her very wet and horny. She sighed, knowing this happens every time just as the thought of the blonde enters her head by now she was used to it and knew exactly what to do she flashed through a few hand signs and put up a sound and sight barrier. Afterwards started to take off her soiled pants and panties along with her jacket, shirt, and bra leaving her totally exposed and began to rub her wet folds while pinching her nipples and her clit at the same time soon she slips a finger into her soppin wet pussy and starts going in and out faster and faster while slipping more fingers in all the while imagining what it would feel like if it were his cock in her virgin pussy she soon climaxes with a yell of NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This was heard by everyone outside because she forgot her window was open. Haiashi at the time of the scream was outside training Neji when they both stopped and looked towards the source and just smirked and continued training.

It was no secret that the young Hyuuga Heiress was hot for the boy and masturbated to him at least once a day. She found out the hard way when her mother walked in on her one day just as she was reaching her climax, totally oblivious to the intrusion in the after glow of her orgasm. Her mother just giggled and asked who this "Naruto" was scaring the young girl half to death and making her turn fully red for being caught in the act. After calming her down and getting some answers she finally told her daughter all the facts about him and told her if she still loved him to go and get him maybe not the best choice of words but got her point across.

**OK EVRYONE THIS IS THE LATEST PRODUCTION OF MY SICK MIND HOPE YOU LIKE IT THIS MIGHT GET A BIT TWISTED LATER ON SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK TILL THEN THIS IS THE HEE-HO KING SAYING, JA NE**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOWDY-HO FROM THE HEE-HO KING THIS IS THE SECOND IN STALMENT OF "IN SEARCH OF A MATE" I AM HOPING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER I THINK AS THE FIRST AS JUST A PROLOUGE **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID IT WOULD BE IN THE ANIME 18 SECTION OF YOUR LOCAL MOVIE SHOP**

**ARIGATO TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND SUSCRIBED I TICKLES ME TO DEATH YALL LIKE MY WORK AND YES I AM A HENTAI WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I PRESENT MY NEXT INSTALLMENT**

He lay there in the hospital bed with bandages covering his upper torso and if you were to look at him you would say he was peacefully sleeping. However this was not the case little did anyone know he was having a conversation at this very moment.

"**Hey kit get your ass over here now."**

"_Alright already don't get your tails in a knot I'm coming."_

"**I have to say kit that was impressive that took major balls to do what you did."**

"_What? Kicking the teme's ass or walkin through the village with half my shoulder missing?"_

"**Both I am so proud of how you delt with those villagers and especially pinkie. All that aside kit it is time to go in search for a mate. Might I suggest that little pale eyed vixen that is always watching you from afar."**

"_Whoa hold up. What do you mean 'mate'? And her name is Hinata, plus why would you want me to go after her she's the only thing keeping me from setting you free!?"_

"**Ah, kit what you fail to realize is that we are starting to merge which means even if I ****still wanted to get out I can't. Besides, I grow tired of this world I wish to go back to my world and by merging ****I can accomplish this."**

"_Ok, though, you still haven't told me why I need to find a mate."_

"**Well that's kinda my fault you see 14 years without can really fuck you up. I am talking a serious case of blue balls here. Also with the merging your going to be really horny."**

"_Well I guess its not all bad I mean I get laid and you go home hell works for both of us. Now just how the hell am I going to convince the shyest and most beautiful konoichi to sleep with me?"_

"**Not my problem kit for now get some rest trust me you're going to need it"**

With that he fell into slumber while unnoticed by both they had a visitor. Said pale eyed konoichi was sleeping in a chair just to the side of the bed silently dreaming of the blonde in the bed.

_Hinata was walking through the halls of Naruto's apartment wearing her regular clothes minus the overly concealing jacket. She walked into the bedroom to find Naruto on his bed on his back asleep. She looked at him with a sense of longing in her eyes._

_She then decided to gather all her courage and kiss him on the lips hoping not to wake him. Fortuneatly or not depends on how you see it he responded by grabbing her by the waist and pulling her on top of him and shoving his tounge in her mouth._

_This caught her totally by surprise but what surprised both of them was when she moaned into his mouth. Once they separated for air she then stripped both of them and proceded to go down on him kissing him all the way down from his strong jaw to his toned chest and abs to his glorious throbbing 12 inch cock. She then proceeded to lick him slowly from balls to head in one fluid motion. Taking him in her mouth and swirling her tounge and sucking and slurping while bobbing up and down. Then he got a purely evil idea putting his hands in a familiar seal he whispered barely audible __KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU__. Hinata was in her own little world when suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands grip the sides of her ass and looked up. She then saw a smirking blonde and got curious until she felt a dick ram in her ass she screamed and moaned in pleasure which in turn made her deep throat him with every thrust making them cum at the same time se smiled and swallowed his load which made her impatient and wanting more so she positoned herself over him and right as she was going to impail herself on his rigid organ……._

"Miss, miss, miss visting hours are over you have to go home you can come back tomorrow when we open up. Are you his girlfriend?" Hinata just blushed and shook her head no wishing with every fiber in her being she was and that dream she just had was real.

When she got home she took a shower masturbated to the wonderful dream she just had and slipped on her panties and gown and went to bed hoping to resume the dream where she left off.

**WELL THERES CHAPTER 2 HOPE YALL LIKE IT POOR HINATA JUST CAN'T GET RELIEF DON'T WORRY I WON'T TORTURE HER MUCH LONGER NEXT INSTALLMENT IS WHEN IT COMES TO ME I DON'T HAVE A SET OUT LINE SO I AM WE COME TO ANY AND ALL IDEAS TILL THEN R,R,F IDGAF JA NE**


	9. Chapter 9

**GOOD MORNING READERS OR AT LEAST IT IS TO ME 4AM AND 1 HORNY CAT LATER AND I DECIDED TO WRITE MY NEXT INSTALLMENT SO BOW BEFORE THE NEW ERO-SENNIN THIS CHAPTER IS WHERE HINATA MEETS NIBI FOR THE FIRST TIME BUT THAT'S AFTER HER RUN IN WITH NARUTO ENJOY**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID NARUTO WOULD BE AS BAD AS ERO-SENNIN**

He woke up in the hospital bed and looked out the window to see it was late afternoon. He then remembered his little chat with Kyuubi and was starting to feel the effects of being in heat. He then recalled the dream he had the night before.

_Naruto was in the woods training in his secluded spot but then he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He all of a sudden stopped what he was doing and walked over to the tree as to where Hinata was hiding. He could smell the fragrance of her perfume it was intoxicating lilacs and vanilla. _

"_Hello hina-chan can I help you with something?" He said with silk and seduction in his voice._

_Then he caught whiff of another smell the smell of her exploding in her panties just from him asking her a question. Kami he loved this new smell and mixed with the others he couldn't control himself._

_Before she could even try to stutter an answer he grabbed her and took her in a passionate and lustful kiss. Which she responded to by grabbing a hand full of his hair and brought the other one to grope his crotch. It turns out she wanted it just as bad as he did. He then proceeded to unzip her coat and when he did he found she wasn't wearing anything else under it._

_He then asked, "Hina-chan, did you plan for this to happen?" _

_She replied, "Just shut up and fuck me foxy"_

_He didn't need any more conformation than that as he layed her down and started kissing her jaw up to her ear where he licked and nibbled which earned him a moan. He then kissed down her neck her collar bone where he bit her and then licked the bite and blew on it to cause her to cream herself again as well as scream his name. He then licked her down he exposed cleavage down her tight stomach and then to her waist line he then took off her pants to see a thong that read "Property of Naruto-kun". He then ripped them off because he believed she had a lot more where those come from he then proceeded to eat her out. First off he noticed how wet she was and decided to start licking her juices they were sweet sour tangy and mild all in one flavor he could only call Hinata. He then found a little nub that he started to nibble on which drove her crazy as she climaxed right in his face she screamed to the heavens the name of her lover. _

_By now they were ready for the main event he dropped his pants and boxers and watch her face light up like a kid at Christmas how she longed for this moment. He positioned his dick right at her entrance. He was about to enter when all of a sudden he woke up to the sound of an angel calling his name._

"Naruto-kun please wake up I need you in the worst way. It's funny I can masturbate to you and get off but here lately it hasn't been enough. I need the real thing I at least need to see what it looks like. Maybe if I were to take a peak, yes that should do and he won't be any the wiser.

She picked up the sheets to find that he had pitched a tent so she lifted his gown and just stared, it was just as big in her dream she wanted to ride it. She probably would have too if not for that moment he woke up and asked the simple question,

"Like what you see hina-chan?" In that same silky seductive voice from his dream.

This time however he got a totally different response due to all the recent events. Getting caught looking at her secret love's shaft, that voice that sounded to her like pure raw sex, and the nick-name. She exploded in her pants, turned bright red, eeeped, and fainted all in 3 seconds a new record even for her.

Naruto chuckled slightly he knew what kind of power he held over her. The girl practically worships him. He just wanted her to come out and say those 3 words he's been dying to hear all his life and he would return them without a second thought. He got up put her on the bed and got dressed but not before he got pay back he always wondered what she was hiding under that jacket. So, he unzipped it and lifted her shirt and found no bra and was met by borderline b-c cup breasts with little erect pink nipples. He couldn't wait to see what she could do with that body of hers. He lowered her shirt and zipped her jacket back up and got dressed himself.

Hinata woke to a field of all sorts of flowers and a nice spring day and then she saw a 2 tailed giant cat it suddenly woke up and stretched and spoke.

"**Ah, hello kitten I see you are having trouble getting your mate."**

"_W-w-w-who are y-y-you?"_

"**Ah, my apologies kitten I am Niibi the 2 tailed cat don't worry I won't hurt you I am actually here to make you stronger. Come closer I shall fuse with you and you can talk to that handsome fox-boy of yours and bend him to your will. In other words you will get a great confidence boost and be able to seduce him if you like. Then you can make those naughty dreams a reality."**

**IMPORTANT: WELL TRERES MY THIRD INSTALLMENT HOPE YO LIKE IT SO FAR BUT NOW IT'S BED TIME THE PILLS ARE KICKING IN SEND ME FEEDBACK AND IDEAS ON HOW SHE SHOULD SEDUCE HIM I WILL LEAVE THAT TO ALL YOU LITTLE NYMPHOS OUT THERE TILL THEN JA NE**


	10. Chapter 10

**ALRIGHT BOYS AND GIRLS HERE'S WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER TO MY 3****RD**** STORY WARNING: THIS THING IS GOING TO GET WILD BUT MOST OF YOU ARE HERE FOR SMUT AND WHO AM I TO WITH HOLD ANY THING I'M OPENING ALL 8 SMUT GATES AND CHANNELING DEMON CHAKRA HERE WE GO**

**FOR THE LAST TIME IN THIS STORY: I DON'T OWN SHIT GRRR!**

It was 3 hours after the, ahem, incident and by now Hinata was ready to execute her plan. She was gonna rock Naruto's world. It all started when she woke up in the hospital bed and Naruto was nowhere to be found.

_Flashback (Hinata's point of view)_

_I had just woke up and thought about my weirdest dream yet. I was visiting Naruto-kun in the hospital where I couldn't stand it any more I lifted his sheet and gown to behold his wonderful cock. Then he said in the sexiest voice I had ever heard if I liked what I saw and I got wet eeeped blushed and fainted. Then I met a 2 tailed cat that said she was going to give me confidence to snare my fox. I then opened my eyes and realized it wasn't a dream I was in his bed and he was nowhere to be found. So I lay there thinking of how I was going to express my undying love for him and finally come up with a plan._

_End flash back_

So now here I sit after asking all my friends to keep Naruto busy in his apartment waiting for him. I just got done setting up candles and am now in the process of masturbating on his bed to get the smell of sex in the air I start out by rubbing my pussy and letting out soft whimpers of na-na-naru-naruto. Then I start going into my fantasy where we are forever intertwined in the throws of our own love passion and lust for one another. He starts kissing me on the lips and after 30 seconds I feel his tongue asking for entrance and of course I let him in. after the kiss he starts sucking my nipples and I moan "Naruto ohhhhh Kami pleases stop teasing me and lick my pussy". He smirks and does what I ask of him. As his tongue hits my lips I hiss in pleasure and grind deeper into him wile screaming "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeessssssssssss Naaaaarrrrruuuuuuuuutoooooooooooooooooooo!" as I cum hard into his face. By that time I hit my orgasm and got the smell of sex in the air not to mention I just ruined a pair of his sheets. Oh well, he won't mind not after what I have in store for him I then hear her the door open and activate my byakugan and see him enter oh the surprise he's going to get.

_End point of view_

Naruto had just entered his house after being dragged half way through Konoha by his friends he went strait into his bedroom where his enhanced sense of smell caught the smell of sex and to his surprise saw a totally nude Hinata on his bed. He was about to say something, but she beat him to it by asking in the sexiest and sultry voice he ever heard "You like what you see Naruto-kun?" He just smirked and said back in his special voice "Oh yes Hinata-Chan, but even if you didn't have a killer body I would still love you for the love and compassion you show for me." She responded, "Oh Naruto-kun I have waited so long to hear you say that I admire and love you too now come to Hinata-sama."

As he made his way to the bed she jumped at him and tore off all his clothes and started to rub his hardened member wile kissing him and loved it as he moaned in her mouth. Once they broke the kiss she went down on him and took him fully into her mouth while slurping and swirling her tongue around his head. He threw his head back and moaned "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Hinata-Chan mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhh oh sweet Kami OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hinata I'm cumming ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" With that scream and one final thrust he exploded in her mouth and she happily dank it up. Before he had time to recover she got up and pulled a riders crop and stratlled his face and commanded him too lick her pussy. At first he was stunned to see her take so bold an action and didn't move then she hit him with the whip and said "Lick it slave!" He then started to lick for fear of her inflicting more pain on him and she hit him again "Faster slave!" Naruto at this point was in a mix of pain shock pleasure and arousal at this behavior so he complied she then started to pant moan scream and curse "Ohhhhhhh Naruto oh fuck yes god damn your wicked tongue get at it slave mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm oooooooohhhhhhhh yessssssssssssssssssss Narutooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

While she was distracted, he decided to turn the tables grabbing the whip and bending her over the bed he plunged into her ass as he smacked her nipples with the whip. At first she cried out in pain but then in pleasure as she loved the feeling of rough unbridled passion between the two of them. All that could be heard was the slapping of their skin the crack of the whip his grunts and her moans. When it came down to the main event both were spent so they thought at the same time to let out there surprise. All of a sudden the air became violent as demonic charka started surfacing. Both grew pointy ears claws fangs while he sprouted 9 fox tails she sprouted 2 cat tails. They both had a laugh at their surprises and then bit each other on the neck to mark each as the others mate. With one final yell in unison of "Let the demon sex begin!" He trust his cock into her pussy and loved the feel and told her so she returned the compliment as he started trusting violently into her and kept going faster and faster with her yells of "Faster my foxy lover faster ooooooooohhhhhhhh yeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh hissssssssssssssssss ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh almost there" they both came at the same time "HINATA!" "NARUTO!" After that it became a blur of positions orifacices and locations by the time they were done they had fucked all over Konoha and gained quite an audience. After they were done he carried her back to his room and they lay on the bed the last thing they said each night was I love you and she couldn't walk strait for a month. But after that night they were inseparable and every night you can still hear their howls and screams.

**Ok I'm done this is it hope I did a good job see ya next story till then ja ne**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR MAKE ANY PROFITS OFF OF IT BUT I DO FIND IT HILLARIOS**

**SNEEZE CALLER I.D**

**Naruto**

ACHOOO! "**Gesundite kit.**" "Thanx fox, I must be coming down with a cold or something." "D**on't be a baka kit you know you can't get sick.**""Then why am I sneezing fox, I know I'm not allergic to anything?" "**Oh kit, you dissapoint me did you even hear what that white haired pervert said? What he said is, 'every time you sneeze someone is thinking about you.' Hell for that matter I can show you who it was and what they are thinking and doing at the time kind of like a movie.**" " Really, cool can you do it now?" "Sure kit hang on here it comes."

**Sakura**

'_That baka, Naruto, all he ever does is get in the way of my Sasuke-kun I knew if it weren't for him he would go out with me oh, well I should just get back to my work.'_

**Naruto**

"Man, why did I even like her in the first place? All she ever did was hit and bad mouth me. And to tell the truth she isn't even that good looking either. Hell, let the teme have her. "**That's the spirit kit now go and find a new mate.**" "Yeah but who? And with that he went to bed, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU THINK I OWN NARUTO THEN YOU NEED TO SEEK MENTAL HEALTH WORSE THAN ME**

**CHAPTER 2: HINATA**

**Hinata**

I was just waking up from the most sensual dream to date about Naruto. Damn if it wasn't great. So I took off my panties and raised my gown to relive some of the tension that was building up inside of me.

**Naruto**

ACHOO! "Damn that was a big one, fox you know what to do." "**Hehehehe, ok kit get ready it's show time.**" "Hey it's Hinata but what is she doing, ahhhhhhh, wtf fox?" "H**ehehehe, it looks like you have a fan kit a very devoted one at that (pant, pant, pant) damn look at her go. Holy hell, do all humans get that wet?**" "Ero-kitsune, but damn you have a point I must really turn her on, and would you just look at her I never knew she looked so good. And to think she could do this, all she ever does is blush, stutter, and faint around me she just seemed kind of shy." "**Hypocrite, now look who's being a hentai, by the way you might want to calm down before you go outside you don't want to scare anyone,** **I think we've** **seen enough. You now know why she blushes, stutters, and faints all the time around you."**

**Hinata**

"Oh Naruto, oh fuck yes, oh Kami right there, yes, yes, yes, yes, YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! Mmmmmmm, Naruto-kun how I wish I was brave enough to tell you how I love you and want you to fuck me all night long. "O**h but you can little one you just need a little confidence and that is why I'm here to help." "**W-w-who are you? Where are you? How long have you been here? Why can't I see you?" "**Little one I have always been here you just never called upon me until now. I am your inner self and I am in your mind. And I must say you do really get worked up over this boy." "**Oh, hehe yeah I can just imagine what riding his cock would be like it sends chills up my spine, and with his kage bunshin just imagin the possibilities. Oooooooh I better stop before I get myself started again." "**Indeed, so I take it you want my help? So you can snare your fox boy for your mate.**" "You can do that?" "**Yes I can I know a temporary confidence boosting jutsu that you can use but it only lasts 1 day. Considering the circumstance though that's all you're going to need.**" " Ok anything to get my Naruto-kun to realize that we are made for each other. What do I need to do?" "**Simple just perform these hand signs: ox, boar tiger dog, snake, angel and your all set." **Just as she finished talking Hinatasaw the signs flash in her had and performed the jutsu suddenly she felt calmer about everything her breathing eased up and her posture straitend she then took a shower and put on a pair of tight Capri pants anda tight tank top with bad girl across the chest in glitter and set out to find the object of her affection.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID HINATA WOULD HAVE RAPED NARUTO A LONG TIME AGO**

**THE I.D. LAST INSTALLMENT**

It was morning in the village and Naruto was heading to I chiraku's to have breakfast he sat down on his favorite stool and yelled, "Hey old man I'm back" he then had his usual 10 bowls and went to go train. When he got to the training grounds he was met with a sight that made him do a double take. There was Hinata standing there wearing tight Capri pants and a lavender tank top with bad girl written in glitter across the chest. Though shocking as it may have been he just then remembered what else he saw that morning and instantly got a nose bleed. Hinata saw this and smirked an evil smirk with a hint of mischief in her lovely lavender eyes. Naruto knew at that point in time he was in trouble but not the kind he's usually in. No, my friends, this was an entirely different kind of trouble and it really seemed to turn him on the way she was looking him over like he was a piece of meat. Suddenly she swayed over there and whispered in his ear, "Hello Naruto-kun I can tell you like what you see and I decided that you should see what it's like to be me when I think of you, hot stuff." As she finished she nibbled his ear and grabbed and squeezed his crotch which earned her a moan form the blonde boy she then backed away and giggled and said, "Well someone is sure happy." Then noticed that her nipples were trying to poke through her shirt and so did he and then he whispered in her ear "Yes Hinata-_chan_ and I also know what you did when you woke up this morning you naughty little girl." At this she was completely confused and horny but she had to know how so she asked, "Naruto-kun how did you know about that?" He responded, "Sneeze caller i.d. When someone thinks about me I sneeze and the fox set it up so I can instantly see and hear that persons thoughts and actions at the time sort of like a movie. Let me tell you that was one hell of a show, do you love me that much?" "Yes Naruto-kun and more I love you and I want you to fuck me all night long please tell me you feel the same way." "I do but never thought you could love a guy like me…." Then he was cut off with the most love lust and passion filled kiss ever documented in history. He was speechless she then said something got them both laughing "BELIVE IT!"

Once they regained their composure he grabbed her and used haraiashin no jutsu to teleport to his bed room once there Hinata took the dominate position and just shredded his clothing off of him until he was in just his boxers she stood there a minute to look at the huge bulge threaten to do her job of ripping off his boxers she quickly removed them and was face to face with his swollen manhood at 10 inches and growing she quickly licked her lips and started to suck him off swirling her tongue around and the head and deep throuhgting him he was about to warn her but he wasn't quick enough and released right into her mouth she sat up with a satisfied grin and gargaled his seed and swallowed then he flipped her over and through off the tank top and found no bra wich immediatelty got him going again and then proceeded to suck lick and nibble on her nipples while he skillfully rid her of her pants and fond no panties but a thoroughly soaked pussy just dripping with her honey soon he started exploring her folds and saw a little nub and stroked it and she gasped and moaned in pleasure he then slipped 2 fingers in he sopping wet pussy and started sucking and licking her nub and was rewarded with a scream of "Oh fuck yeah Naruto your tounge is amasing that loud mouth of yours is good for more than just talking ooooooh yeah take me to heavens gate Naruto, yes, yes, yes, yes OH, GOD DAMNIT NARUTO OH FUCK YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" After that they still weren't done she commanded Naruto to make a clone and fuck her ass and pussy at the same time he did and the got strait to work moans grunts groans and one final scream of "NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU ARE FUCKING SEX MACHINE TAKE ME AWAY YOU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" could be heard all over Konoha waking every body from there slumber and all the rookie nine plus guys team and the jonin instructors along with Iruka, Anko, Tsunade, and Shuzune all yelled in unison about fucking time. Meanwile in a near bye tree with note book in hand was a proud and giddy Jiraiya, proud because his favorite pupil just got laid and giddy because he just got all of his "research" done for his new book, "Icha Icha Domanince" after all the exercise of sex the both laid dow and naruto said, "I love you Hinata-chan" and she replied, " I love you too Naruto-kun".

**THHK: SO, NARUTO HOW WAS IT**

**NARUTO: DAMN**

**HINATA: BETTER THAN A DREAM THANK YOU FOR LETING ME FINALLY GET THE PLEASURE OF FUCKING MY NARUTO-KUN.**

**THHK&NARUTO: (SEES HINATA NAKED AND PASS OUT FROM BLOOD LOSS)**

**HINATA: HEHEHE NOW I CAN HAVE EVEN MORE FUN WITH MY NARUTO-KUN. OH AND PLEASE R&R IF YOU WANT AND FLAME AWAY IF YOU WANT THE HEE-HO KING DOESN'T CARE NOW BACK TO NARUTO-KUN BYE.**


End file.
